When YouTube Ends
by ThatDamnNeighbour
Summary: What will YouTubers do when their career ends? Includes YouTubers such as: Smosh, Pewdiepie, and more if you write a review on who you want.
1. Smosh(Games)

This story is about what YouTubers do, once their YouTube accounts get banned and spammed; or they retire.  
This part of the story is about the YouTube channel 'Smosh, IanH, Smoshgames, Shutupcartoons, and AnthonyPadilla.' (All owned by the same people if you didn't know.) Next episode I will either do Pewdiepie, or Paint.

* * *

*It's the year 2023*

It was a funeral, but not just any funeral, it was Ian's funeral. He had died from a drunk driving accident. He wasn't the drunk one. This was no ordinary funeral, there were fans crying, haters laughing, friends in silence. They all had written speeches. Josh, Mari, Matt and David had already said theirs. It was Anthony's turn. His eyes were bloodshot, he was almost in tears at the podium. He spoke with a sad voice. The voice people use when they try to hide their crying.

"Ian was my best friend, he has been since we were 15. Now I am 37, I never thought I would see the day my friend had died, we were all so happy, then one day... I'm old. I remember being 15, making Pokémon videos, having fun, going to parties. Now I can't even listen to loud music. I used to get up every morning, exited to make YouTube videos for all of our fans... Now I feel tired all the time and I just..."

He started to cry.

"WE LOVE YOU!" Yelled a random fan

"Yeah, I love you guys too" Said Anthony, still trying to hold back tears

"I just wish that he could of been around a bit longer." Said Anthony as he rushed off stage.

"Rest in piece, Ian" Mumbled a fan, crying.

Mari wiped her eyes. She was scared her mascara would run. It was silence for a long time, with the exception of a few sniffles and coughs. Mari tried not to cry. Eventually they all needed to leave, Anthony stayed with his friend. David walked into the room after a while, he saw Anthony beside his, now dead, friend.

"Are you okay?" Asked David, quietly

Anthony stayed quiet.

"We all know how much Ian meant to you... But that's the past. We can't change it" Said David

"I know... I fucking hate life" Said Anthony.

"Don't talk like that." Said David, walking closer to Anthony

Anthony was the driver home. Mari, Matt and Josh were waiting in the car. They were all silent. They stayed in the car for a long time, David still trying to cheer up Anthony so he could drive them all home.

"I'm gonna go see what they're doing." Said Matt

"Have fun" Said Mari sarcastically

Mari and Josh were left in the car alone.

"What do you think is happening?" Asked Josh

"I don't know. Anthony's best friend just died, he must be taking it pretty hard" Answered Mari

After a while of silence, Mari turned to Josh and asked him if he went to Anthony's school

"Yeah I went to his school" Said Josh

"Oh my gosh" Laughed Mari

"So did I!" Said Mari, exited

"Did you happen to be in room 207 math, with ?" Asked Mari

"Yes. Oh my god" Said Josh, laughing.

"Were YOU the one-" Said Mari as she was cut off by Josh

"Behind you?" Laughed Josh

They both laughed.

"Did we ever... _Date_ in high school?" Asked Mari

"I think in 10th we did" Said Josh

"Do you think we should date again?" Asked Mari, leaning closer to Josh

Before Josh answered, Mari leaned in and French kissed him. They kept kissing for what seemed like forever, until they heard the doors from the building open, and assumed they would be coming back. It was just David and Matt. They came and sat back in the car.

"He's taking it pretty hard" Said David

"He said he wants to be alone for a while" Said Matt

There was a short moment of silence before Josh interrupted.

"Comic con is coming soon. We are supposed to go. What are we going to do?" Asked Josh

"It's not for another month or so, Anthony will be better by then" Said Matt

"I hope he is. He said he hates his life, I'm kind of scared he might kill himself." Said David

"What will the fans think. Most of them liked Ian, what about food battle, what about gametime with smosh, what about game bang?" Said Mari, about to cry.

Anthony came out of the building. He jumped into the car and started to drive away. He was silent. They were all silent.

"It's gonna be okay" Said Mari, breaking the silence.

Anthony sighed.

They had to go on the highway. It was a cold year this year, and the roads were covered in ice. He was going just above the speed limit. Everything was normal, until a police car siren went off. They were telling Anthony to slow down, to pull over. He tried, he pushed the brake, he pulled the emergency brake, it wouldn't work, his car was no match to the icy roads. He seemed to be going faster.

"Dude, slow down!" Said David, worried.

"I'm TRYING to slow down!" Said Anthony, very scared.

"Oh my god we're gonna die" Said Mari, extremely frightened.

All of a sudden, they all saw bright white lights. They have all died, and almost as in the scene of 'Bruce Almighty' they appeared at the gates of heaven. They all walked closer. Mari tried to walk in, but was violently rejected. A loud voice from above, below and all around them said;

"You have made a sin"

"What did I do?!" Asked Mari, worried

"You have cheated on your boyfriend with another" Boomed the mysterious voice.

"Oh come on, give me another chance! Please! Give my friends and I another chance!" Begged Mari

There was a long period of silence. They all blacked out. And they all stayed blacked out. Forever. They were still living, though they could not move, see, hear or anything. All they could do, was be.

*END OF SMOSH*


	2. PewDiePie

This chapter/episode/whatever is about Peeeeeeewwwwwwdiepie! Enjoy... I guess. Also, I used google translate for the Swedish words. *Brofist* Also, this one has a happier ending, I promise. ;)

* * *

It was a Friday, and Felix was checking his videos and reading some comments. He noticed that more comments were calling him a faggot, idiot, dumbass, asshole, tool, etc. He started wondering why he keeps making videos if people just think that they suck. He almost forgot about Fridays with Pewdiepie! He grabbed his camera, and everything else he needed to film. It was a livestream for this episode. But, instead of opening with:

"H-h-hows it goin' bros? My name's PEEEEEEEEEEWWWDIEPIE"

He said:

"Hey guys, it's Pewdiepie"

The bros knew something was wrong. Pewdiepie looked sad.

"I was reading the comments on my videos lately, and I just think that... I'm not good enough for YouTube anymore, I used to be original, everyone liked me, now everyone has a gaming channel and I just feel kind of, I don't know what the word is in English... I feel like an idiot. Is that how you say it?"

Fans started commenting in the comment section of his videos how he shouldn't quit, how he has to stay. Felix didn't care. He knew somewhere out there, more people hated him. It seemed everyone hated him.

"Jag är en jävla verktyg" Said Felix in anger

"I apologize, bros. I just can't be on YouTube anymore." Said Felix, calming down.

He ended the livestream. He heard cheering in his head. He punched himself in the face, hard as he could. He was beating himself up for doing that. He wanted to get back on YouTube. He knew he would look like a fool, or a really bad troll if he went back on. He smashed the keyboard with his fist as hard as he could, he dented the entire keyboard, and immediately felt pain, and guilt. That was a thousand dollar laptop.

"Oh fuck" Said Felix, saddened even more

"SHIT I didn't mean to do that! God dammit!"

He paced back and forth in his room, not crying, but almost.

"I am such a fucking IDIOT."

Just then, on his iPhone, he heard his girlfriend face timing him. He answered.

"Hey Marzia" Said Felix, wiping his eyes.

"Hello Felix! How are you?" Asked his concerned girlfriend

"Not so good. I quit YouTube."

"WHAT?" Said Marzia, in shock.

"I'm coming over in a bit." Said Marzia.

Felix said goodbye and hung up. He went to go watch TV with some coffee, he made his own coffee on a store-bought coffee maker he's had for a few years now. He walked into his kitchen and started to make his coffee, he noticed when he was putting the water in, the counter started getting wetter. He stopped pouring the water when he noticed there was a LEAK in the coffee maker!

"For fucks sake!" Yelled Felix.

He heard a knock on the door.

"What the hell do you wan-" Said Felix as he saw who it was.

It was his girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry Marzia"

Marzia didn't mind. She kissed Felix on the cheek. They started kissing and such, but as they were kissing Felix remembered his coffee maker is screwed up.

"One second!" Said Felix as he franticly ran to the coffee maker.

He unplugged it, but got a shock.

"Shit!" Yelled Felix in pain

"Are you okay?" Asked Marzia

"Yeah I'm fine"

He continued to clean the mess.

"Sorry, just this stupid machine is broken"

They both sat down on the couch. They started cuddling.

* * *

(Marzia's POV)

Felix has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's going on with YouTube.

"What's happening with your bros?" I asked.

"Nothing... I just don't think I can keep up with my fans; I quit." Said my boyfriend.

I was shocked, YouTube was his whole life!

* * *

(Felix's POV)

I wonder if she still likes me...

I kissed my girlfriend, we eventually we started taking off clothes and then- well you know. But right in the middle of it she says to me:

"Do you think we should get married?"

I stopped immediately. She must of gotten offended because she just got her clothes on and left. Now it's not like I wouldn't propose or anything, but it's a big thing, and I'm not sure if I am ready! I love her, but I don't know if we should get married.

The next day, Marzia called me and broke up with me. I feel terrible. I feel like killing myself. I don't even have YouTube anymore. I came up with a solution to my sadness. I walked into the kitchen and I looked in the drawers. I found a knife, the kind people use to cut thick stake. I slit my throat and felt a sharp pain, I fell backwards, and I regretted that action, I held my neck in hopes to save myself. It was no use. Now I am no longer alive, I am dead. There's good news and bad news. Bad news is, my girlfriend didn't brake up with me, it was a prank by a friend. Good news is, I am now happier than I have ever been; but I'm not sure why. It's like I can't be sad anymore.

*END OF PEWDS*


End file.
